valeyard6282fandomcom-20200214-history
Rainbow Six Siege - Operator Concepts
These are my own (Valeyard6282) concepts for Rainbow Six Siege operators. The only exception to this is the Achilles concept which is partially inspired from an idea from zephxcole. Operation Trojan Horse E.K.A.M. ' The Special Counter-Terrorist Unit- also identified as Ειδική Κατασταλτική Αντιτρομοκρατική Μονάδα- is Greece's shield against terrorist threats. E.K.A.M. is introduced to Rainbow with two new defending operators- Achilles and Paris. Named after notable Trojan War characters, the Greek operators are forces to be reckoned with. Achilles makes use of a mine enabling friendly tracking of hostiles, while Paris uses high-caliber AP rounds loaded into a sniper rifle to pierce enemy shields and heavy reinforcements. '''Achilles ' Achilles is an defending operator making use of a floor trap called an "Achilles Heel". When stepped on by a hostile, the Heel trap locks a tracking brace around the user's ankle. The trap itself is a pressure plate. When the plate is stepped on, it causes an open ankle brace to sling up and latch around the victim's ankle. When latched on, the Heel deals 10 damage when attached- and this is the only damage dealt to the victim. When attached, the Heel spots and tracks the player for all friendly operators to see. The Heel is removable, but doing so requires both hands; and it is a lengthy and noisy process- a risky choice. When the Heel latches onto the victim, the victim can briefly see the Achilles responsible through spotting to balance the operator. Achilles also makes use of either a heavy minigun fit for a Trojan war hero or an assault rifle capable of ripping through hostiles. Achilles' name comes from the nearly-unbreakable Trojan war hero Achilles, who had unbreakable skin save his weakened heel. His trap targets the foot as the weakness of the hostile, hence his name. His minigun is also a heavy weapon- a nod to Achilles reputation of a goliath hero. Achilles also is unique being his equipment as a defender is that usually carried by an attacker- representing Achilles as a defensive tank. Achilles has 2 armor and 2 speed. Achille's symbol is a bare foot with an arrow striking the heel. Achilles has two options for his primary weapon: * Minigun (SMG) * AK-47 (Assault Rifle) Achilles has two options for his secondary weapon: * Glock 21 (Semi-Automatic Pistol) * Ruger GP100 (7-Shot Double-Action Revolver) Achilles' Gadgets: * "Achilles Heel" Tracking Mine (Primary) * Barbed Wire or a Deployable Shield (Secondary) '''Paris Paris is a defending operator making use of a high-powered sniper rifle equipped with rounds capable of piercing his own reinforced walls and riot shields. Paris is an excellent counter to Montagne, Fuse, and Blitz- as Paris can shoot through their shields with high-powered rounds. Paris is also highly effective when paired with fellow defender Achilles. If a tracked hostile is spotted, Paris can shoot through his own team's reinforced walls to shoot the target on the other side. His sniper rifle can be set up with a bipod on a window or ledge to make a door a lethal chokepoint. However, these special AP rounds are Paris' special ability. The bolt-action rifle functions with normal high-caliber rounds, however; Paris can use his ability to load a AP round into the rifle. Paris' name comes from Prince Paris- the man who took out Achilles. Paris was a master marksman and shot an arrow into Achilles' heel- killing him in an instant. Paris' sniper rifle is the modern counterpart to the lethal bow and it's ability to shoot through shields and usually impenetrable defenses is a nod to Paris taking out the undying man- whose skin was like armor. Paris also was noted for being cowardly, hence his preference for a long-range bow. The modern end to this is the other operators in Rainbow to belive Paris to be a coward for staying far back and sniping, however; Paris proves them wrong and breaks from his mythological counterpart by bringing his sniping to the front lines. Paris has 1 armor and 3 speed. Paris' symbol is a single, vertical high-caliber bullet. Paris has one option for his primary weapon: * Barrett M95 (Bolt-Action Sniper Rifle) Paris has two options for his secondary weapon: * Glock 21 (Semi-Automatic Pistol) * Ruger GP100 (7-Shot Double-Action Revolver) Paris' Gadgets: * "Iliad" AP Rounds (Primary) * Nitro Cell or Barbed Wire Operation Devil Dog MCSFR The United States Marine Corps Security Force Regiment is the CTU of the USMC- prepared to combat terrorism from air, land, or sea. The MCSFR brings Rainbow two attacking operators. Hound Hound is an attacking operator who uses adrenaline shots to send him to a berserk rage. When berserk, Hound takes half damage and deals double damage for a limited amount of time, as well as having temporary 3 armor- alongside somewhat of a second wind with his enhanced health. He can only use it once, however; and getting out the pen and stabbing himself with it takes several valuable seconds. He also his a full-on berserker given the fact he uses to primary weapons rather than one. Hound has 1 armor and 3 speed when not pumped up on adrenaline. Hound's symbol is the profile of a dog baring its teeth. Hound has two options for his first primary weapon: * M27 IAR (Assault Rifle) * M249 (SAW) Hound has three options for his second primary weapon: * Remington 870 Shorty (Pump-Action Sawed-Off Shotgun) * M1014 Joint Service Combat Shotgun (Pump-Action Shotgun) * Kimber Warrior (Semi-Automatic Pistol) Hound's Gadgets: * Adrenaline Pen (Primary) * Frag Grenade Or Smoke Grenade (Secondary) Anchor Anchor is an attacking operator who makes use of exploding bullets loaded into his assault rifle or DMR. Anchor has one magazine of exploding bullets he can load and unload from his primary weapon. When one of these exploding rounds hits a hostile, it explodes within them- sort of like the suicide bomber effect in terrorist hunt. A chest or head shot will cause maximum gore and be a one-hit kill, but a leg or arm shot will do extremely high damage as a maiming shot. Each magazine is not the large magazine usually in the weapon, but a smaller clip holding less ammunition. He specializes in eliminating hostiles in one hit, however; he only has limited explosive ammo and has 2 armor and 2 speed. Anchor's symbol is a tilted anchor like that found in the emblem of the United States Marine Corps. Anchor has two options for his primary weapon: * M4A1 (Carbine) * Accuracy International Arctic Warfare (Bolt-Action Sniper Rifle) Anchor has two options for his secondary weapon: * M007 (Semi-Automatic Pistol) * Kimber Warrior (Semi-Automatic Pistol) Anchor's Gadgets: * Explosive Rounds (Primary) * Impact Grenade or Breaching Charge (Secondary) Operation Razor Edge EKO Cobra Austria's first line of defense against terrorist threats, EKO Cobra is prepared to stop at nothing to protect their country. EKO Cobra brings Rainbow two new operators: Joker and Clairvoyant. Joker Joker is a defending operator of EKO Cobra. Joker makes use of audio disrupters- called Mockingbirds- that produce falsified sounds of footsteps, destruction, reloading, and movement to confuse the enemy into walking into a deadly trap. Joker can easily booby trap around the disrupters with remote explosives or a claymore to bait hostiles to an explosive death, also making use of EKO Cobra's unique grenade launcher. He has 1 armor and 3 speed. Joker's symbol is the two theater faces- happy and sad- partially burnt and destroyed. Joker has two options for his primary weapon: * Steyr TMP (SMG) * SPAS-12 (Combat Shotgun) Joker has two options for his secondary weapon: * Glock 18 (Select-Fire Machine Pistol) * HK69A1 (Single-Shot Grenade Launcher) Joker's Gadgets: * Mockingbird Audio Disrupter (Primary) * Claymore or Nitro Cell (Secondary) Clairvoyant Clairvoyant is an attacking operator for EKO Cobra. She uses a portable laptop to hack into enemy gadgets- such as EDDs, Electroclaws, toxic mines, Magpies, laser cameras, jammers, gas grenades, etc.- and make them lethal to the defenders. She can turn the enemies' crutches against them. For example, she can make Kapkan's EDD against his entire team, or make Kaid's Electroclaws harm the defenders instead of the attackers. Clairvoyant can hack three enemy gadgets at once, with the exception of secondary gadgets like claymores or nitro cells. While using her laptop, Clairvoyant cannot use any guns or secondary gadgets. Taking out the computer is a lengthy process, so pick a safe place to lay low. When she's logged into the enemy mainframe, Clairvoyant gains a "Sixth sense"- as supported by her name. Clairvoyant has 2 armor and 2 speed. Clairvoyant's symbol is a symbol of a spiked virus. Clairvoyant has two options for her primary weapon: * AUG A3 (Assault Rifle) * HK512 (Semi-Automatic Shotgun) Clairvoyant has two options for her secondary weapon: * Glock 18 (Select-Fire Machine Pistol) * HK69A1 (Single-Shot Grenade Launcher) Clairvoyant Gadgets: * Hacking Laptop (Primary) * Flashbang or Breaching Charge (Secondary) Operation Homeland T.A.G. ''' The Tactical Assault Group of the Commonwealth of Australia fights terrorism on all sea and soil with bitter determination. Rainbow calls on Australia for an attacking and a defending operator. '''Mirage Specializing in hallucinogens, Mirage is an attacking operator who makes use of toxic compounds- much like Smoke and Lesion. Mirage throws one of three gas grenades that detonate instantly that release putrid clouds of 3-Quinucliddinyl Benzilate- one of the most hallucinogenic agents used in warfare. The 3QB gas can hardly be seen- making it hard for defenders to counter it. When exposed to the gas- the victim's audio becomes muffled, white dots decorate their screen, and flashing images and hallucinations plague their vision. The vivid hallucinations of non-existent people, non-existent danger, and other scary visions mess with the victim's head for several seconds, giving Mirage ample time to pick them off. Mirage uses either a bulletproof riot shield or a cutting-edge assault rifle alongside a semi-automatic conversion of the MP5 SMG. Mirage has 2 armor and 2 speed. His symbol is three clouds of white gas facing away from each other- in a tri pattern. Mirage has three options for his primary weapon: * Mk 14 EBR * Remington 870 (Pump-Action Shotgun) * Ballistic Shield Mirage has two options for his secondary weapon: * MP5SA2 (Semi-Automatic SMG) * Browning Hi-Power (Semi-Automatic Pistol) Mirage's Gadgets: * 3QB Gas Grenades (Primary) * Breaching Charge or Impact Grenade (Secondary) Flood Flood is a defending operator who uses extremely bright "Gator" flood lights for a far more deadly cause. Flood can place down two floodlights that emit blinding light that completely blinds hostiles while they are anywhere near the light. The lights have shields around the back to shield light off of Flood's fellow defenders. Flood can make use of a powerful LMG or a pump-action shotgun, complete with a full stock and barrel. Flood has 2 armor and 3 speed. His symbol is a naval mine. Flood has two options for his primary weapon: * Mk 48 (LMG) * Remington 870 (Pump-Action Shotgun) Flood has two options for his secondary weapon: * MP5SA2 (Semi-Automatic SMG) * Browning Hi-Power (Semi-Automatic Pistol) Flood's Gadgets: * Gator Flood Lights (Primary) * Claymore or Barbed Wire (Secondary) Category:Rainbow Six